The game slayer
by harashien
Summary: abandoned and up for adoption! messed up after the first chapter and messed up my other story two. if anyone wants to do a version they think is better pm me please
1. Let the games begin

**Hey guys I have two things to say**

**First sorry it took so long**

**Second if anyone wants to do a version of my stories just pm me and I'll try and do them more often**

**Now to the new story- disclaimer I don't own fairy tail, or any of the mentioned anime, books, movies, comics, or other media types just the plot of what I write**

_Drifting, where am I? Where is this place? What's happening to me? Who am I? …what am I? How long have I been here? Why am I only seeing stars? Why am I so calm?_

_Name, MY NAME, it's… my name is John… but John what? What's happening… I-I was working, working on… charity. Yes I was in Puerto Rico! My name is John De Leon. I am the son of the charity organizer and an environmental lawyer, I lived in Los Angeles California for years, 20 no 17 in LA and my first four was in Texas, I was born in austin in 1999. I'm a nursing student taking a break to help out Puerto Rico this semester._

_I, I worked with both my parents fighting for the planet and less fortunate. I was on my way back from a charity event in Puerto Rico helping with hurricane relief and, the flight went into a storm? It crashed… and I died with my friends in the middle of the ocean. I guess the question now is; is this heaven, hell, purgatory or am I space dust._

_**I am sorry to say it is judgement, but a fast one my child**. That voice, what is that voice… it's, it's coming from everywhere. It… sounds beautiful, like a hug from a parent as a child, or sitting by the fire with those you care for… it's a nice feeling, as a cliche are you god? I think somehow still not freaking out _

_**Hmhmhmhm yes my child**. Huh… cool, why aren't I freaking out more? Not complaining but uh, I'm dead, white god almighty in a void and giving the clarification here I don't think you're disappointed in tone enough for me to go to hell or purgatory?_

_** Haha yes it's because I have an extra option for those truly kind in their hearts, how would you like to go someplace new? To go somewhere with adventure and amazing things never before seen by the people of your world except in stories**? He says what amounts to reincarnation but it reminds of some things from my old world_

_A new world… you mean like a self insert, or iseki anime? I think remembering reading some from my life reading in between flights on my way to events and watching some okay anime with friends. **Yes my child, so will you do it? I… think I will? **Will I see my family again when I die there as well**? Yes my child. Now I will give you one power, that you can ask for. Choose wisely my child.** Okay… now I'm slightly freaking out. Okay I can ask for, I guess any power. Does that mean deadpool's healing? Spider Sense? Tactile telekinesis? _

_**Ha yes child but only one**. He said amused, and a little leadingly. Only one… what about one that grows… one that I can use to grow and possibly gain all the previous abilities… Manhwa Korean comics I love you right now. My lord, can I gain the power of the gamer? **Hmmm yes I suppose you can now let's get you set up, good bye my child**. And like that I feel like on a roller coaster with rocket engines, spinning twisting and going fast while staying still, with my mind actually feeling like I was going to throw up. When like this even my super calm, made way for an Aaaaaaahhhhh. After several hours of this, or what feels like hours I see what looks like a forest around me and what looks like an androgynous manikin._

**-system start up-**

**-loading…-**

**-start up complete begin character creation-**

**-male/ female-**

_Huh, well male definitely. No offense but uh… I'm not gonna, well go for THAT at all, maybe if I do this long enough if curios if I do multiple?_

-**accepted: male- **_and like that the manikin grew more masculine, yet still nondescript in appearance._

**-eye color/ hair color-**_it came __with a color palette… ice blue eyes, and black hair. That looks fairly nice_

**-face sculpting- … **_you know what, can I have a face from another anime? Like can I look like Gaara or something?_

**-command accepted- **_huh, that actually looks pretty nice. Can I put his love kanji on my right shoulder and put a war one the other?_

**-command accepted- **_cool! Okay so keeping the fair skin but removing the raccoon eyes and some eyebrows… done_

**-Command accepted- **

**\- stats-**

**STR- How strong you are. Can carry STR value x 10, STR DEX= Physical damage. STR/ 4= Health Regen **

**INT- Amount of mana as well as memory and perceptions. Mana value INT x 10**

**WIS- Decision making and control of mana. WIS/ INT= amount of mana that is usable. WIS/4 = Mana Regen **

**VIT- Endurance and stamina. VIT x 10= health points**

**DEX- Speed and reflexive movement. 1 DEX X 5= 10mph, reflexes are in stages of every 10, STR DEX= Physical damage**

**Points 70**

_Okay… don't know if age is affected by this so I might save some points on physical and a few others just Incase, and maybe train a bit too _**if I can. 1 INT Cool I can then I also should make VIT the best because…I like living. And saving that point too. Let's try this**

**Health: 150/150**

**Mana: 100/100**

**Damage dealer: **

**STR 5**

**INT 10**

**WIS 10**

**VIT 15**

**DEX 10**

**Points 21**

_Nice! What's next?_

-**Choose backstory-**

**0/2**

**Magical clan heir-** _you are the child of a clan of magical users, and have been recording their work for years. Unfortunately they have all died off or left the clan. Still you as the sole heir of the clan and gain all of their works_

_100% too all magical skills_

_55 reputation to all royals, nobles or people aware of your family_

_INT multiplier increased from x 10, to x 15 for mana_

_Flaw: Lone wolf- you feel uncomfortable around others unless they earn your trust_

_-50% of all reputation gains on all relationships till they hit friendly (make 15 friends to remove). The more you brood with this flaw equipped the more likely you will gain fangirls_

_Yeah going to get that. There are too many advantages and also MAGIC WORLD, so yeah I want to be liked, and the magical boost will dam well help me_

**Dragons Den-** _raised by a dragon from a young age you are a man immune to one element of nature you are a physical and magical tank. In terms of slayers you are the middle ground yet like them all you are a mass of great potential that continues to grow stronger by the day. You are a creature of action not of thought. You also _

_200% to all physical gains_

_-50% gains to all mental stats _

_-50% gains to all reputations to all non dragon slayers_

_98% chance of getting motion sick on a transportation of any kind removing all but one point in all physical stat _

_Gain skill enhanced senses_

_Immune to 1 element_

_70% gain to elemental magic type_

_-30% gain to all other magic_

_Okay now I know where I'm going to, I don't think I'll get this as the debuf on the mind and rep hurt a lot but I don't wanna accidentally get the dragon seed. That and if there is a fight on a train or on sea I'm toast so I don't think the body boost, or the enhanced senses will be worth it. Also this explains all the slayers but Wendy being that dumb, and that strong. I also guess Wendy is in the 2% not hurt by it. That and it also explains why Laxus didn't get another element_

**Deal with the devil-** _your family has an old secret, years ago they made a past with the demon in charge of an element. And given one instruction, grow, because as soon as you stop growing is when I come to collect the next generation for my own ends. Being raised by a demon you care not for the world but your twisted entertainment and anger towards the world._

_150% physical stats gain_

_-25% mental stat gain_

_Dark aura- people will not trust you till you prove yourself- rep gains negated_

_1 elemental immunity/ 65% gain, -35 percent gain to all other Magic's _

_50% chance of becoming a demon_

_…Yeah no, what the hell. Not gonna happen, I don't like the thought of that at all_

_After looking at these for several hours and many more like; swordsman, or sailor and the like with a few tutored options like takeover and elemental magic. Still, it looked like I would have to settle for something more mundane then I wanted soon. Till I reached the end._

**Child of the gods**_\- as a child blessed by the heavens you are a man who can stand with the gods of your world. Take head of the arrogance of your fellows as it is what makes them weak, and will lead to their fall. Take heed of the heavens wisdom_

_100 all physical stat gains_

_100 all magical gains other then elemental affinity_

_100% elemental immunity/ affinity gains_

_-50% elemental gains other then main affinity_

_50% mental gains_

_SOLD, this and magical heir please!_

**-(Magical clan heir) and (Child of the gods) chosen-**

**-stats-**

**John DeLeon**

**Lv 1/ 0%**

**Health:150**

**Mana:150**

**Damage:25**

**STR 5**

**INT 10**

**WIS 10**

**VIT 15**

**DEX 10**

**Passives-**

**Magical clan heir, Child of the gods, gamer mind, gamer body**

**-Load game?-**

_I… I guess so? Yes load game_

-**accepted**-

_And there is the spinning again. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh-_

—————————————————————————————————

"-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" 'Crash' "owwww." Okay where am I now? Looking around I see another androgyne person in front of me radiation power in insane levels, I couldn't breath and I just looked at him and tried to remember that site power Han Jee Han used, it was… **Observe**!

**Godly parent**

**-Choose element-**

In front of me there were several options in an insane amount. It ranged from the insane like spirit, life death and time to things more normal I guess? Those things were water wind and fire. Under then all was random, and as I actually had no bias other then thinking they were cool and honestly bing tired of all the loading screens at this point. I may or may not have pressed random and on the bright side I actually got light!

**-status gained: light aligned god slayer-**

**neutral damage from all elements but light and dark**

**-50% gains in element besides light and dark**

**-80% from dark aligned gains**

**-30% damage from dark aligned attacks**

**100% light alignment gains/ immunity **

**-godly parent change-**

**-Kiria Hikari-**

**Male**

**Lv ?**

**Health ?**

**Mana?**

**Damage?**

**STR?**

**INT?**

**WIS?**

**VIT?**

**DEX?**

**Bio: a god given a job by the creator to raise you as his own. He knows of your previous life and has approved of you. He has wanted a child for years and has never had one catch his eye yet.**

**He has conquered his element and become more then just light by inventing several forms of magic over his long life**

**Feels excited/ amused**

"Having fun?" he said in a teasing tone, looking like he already knows the answer.

"Heh, sorry… dad?" I ask unsurely to the powerful godly foster parent in front of me. I got to admit I feel the same as him if you add nervous to it as well.

"Hmm then perhaps we should go to your home before it gets dark, after all your only 2 right now… son." He said amused at the start and ending with an extremely happy smile, it make me happy as we- "wait what… I'm 2!"

I then calm down, thanks gamers mind… what year is it though? I must have said it out loud as my… new dad? Godfather? I think I'll just stick with dad for right now replied "I believe it's 765 right now. Ah the calendar is divided into six months and 61 days each and there is 366 days" okay that means I have 19 years till I'm in cannon. And that means I'll also be 21 in canon as well, but I have to make sure I'm strong enough for this. Let's get training then.

—————————————————————————————————

**Year 770**

**Johns age:7**

"I'm dying literally dying here." I say on my back looking to the sky. I'm not 7 years old and 4 foot five with light definition. I have a white streak in my hair going down my right side. I have a sleeveless hoodie with white accents with a white Celtic cross over my heart and on my back a magic circle looking like its softly glowing. Black cargo pants and black combat boots and on my neck is a Celtic Awen made out of silver. On my hands are 2 black gloves with the same magic circle on the back. I know, pretty monochromatic but dad picked it out and… well I liked them. And their bonuses.

**Armor:**

**-Light Gods: shirt- lesser**

**-30% damage from all neutral elements**

**-25% from all physical attacks**

**25% mana recharge**

**5 STR**

**-Light Gods: pants- lesser**

**-10% damage from all neutral elements**

**-10% damage from all non elemental magical attacks**

**5 VIT **

**-Light Gods: boots- lesser**

**5 DEX**

**Skill:2 **

**Lv 5 (7) light step-10 mp per min rank C**

**Triple DEX while skill is active. Releases blinding lights during each movement while skill is active**

**-Light Gods: gloves- lesser**

**5 WIS**

**Skill: 2 levels**

**Lv 7 (9) light beam- 8mp per activation, 6 mp per min rank C**

**Damage-15 per activation, 20 for continuous **

**Releases a generic beam of light from your hands. Is a good move to learn before advancing in light magic**

**-Light Gods necklace- medium**

**5 INT**

**Skill: 4**

**Lv Max True sight**

**To see the world for good or bad. Allows to see all spectrums of light and heat. Allows the detection of truth or lies.**

**-Light Gods lesser set bonus-**

**1 all stats**

Yeah I know dad spoils me waaay to much but I only have one complaint so far… he's too protective. He's trained me in **Light God slayer, heavenly body, runic, regular light make** and **requip magic**. But what he doesn't do is let me go outside the manor without him scarring everything I can fight without them being weak like minor goblins! Hell I have decent stats for a level 9 but nowhere near where I want to be.

-**Stats-**

**John DeLeon**

**Lv 9- 83%**

**Health:100/470**

**Mana: 32/585**

**Base Damage:87**

**STR: 27(6)**

**INT: 33(6)**

**WIS:37(6)**

**VIT: 41(6)**

**DEX: 48(6)**

**Points:61**

To be fair the average stats for each level after 1 which is 10 points in each stat for a normal mage, around my age they are usually lv ten. The real difference is slayers, they all grow stronger with training but grow stronger and faster in actual combat. We're like freaking saiyans with their Zenki boosts! They start both younger and train harder and while usually they aren't as smart their stats at my level would be in the mid 40's for physical stuff and they would be their at younger ages as their parents are very… hands on seems the best and perfectionists with unhealthy training regimens at best. At my age they would be 3 up on my level and 10 more for my DEX and around the same for STR and VIT. That and after a while they use their physical strength to multiply their magic.

Now the reason I'm in the middle of the field is because I'm trying to convince my dad that I can go into the forest to start truly grinding tomorrow, and I passed. Going through theory tests all morning and physical all afternoon including fighting golems made out of light in hand to hand and showing how I am with all my Magic's in practical then spar with him using both my hand to hand and my magic when he holds back and now I beat the odds and did it so now

-**quest complete-**

**-rewards in inventory**

Sweet, all mystery rewards but this is what I wanted

**-lv up-**

_Finally_. And with that I'm passing out. After talking with dad first. Speaking of which, "hey dad, I pass right?" l I say with a tired grin. I'm dirty, sweaty, tired but freaking victorious.

"Huh...fine but you WILL carry a teleportation seal for back home in case you need to bail okay." He said as a command not a question. Not that I'm complaining about this at all if I go over my head in monsters and beasts then I need to have a back up plan

"Yes dad, I asked for it the first time I asked for one the first time I asked to train in the forest." I say exasperated you with a small smile on my face (not) secretly happy about how protective he is. Sue me he's an awesome dad and I have minor mental and emotional regression from coming her so I'm 7, emotionally 13, and spiritually 20 at max so I'm sticking with rule of thumb on physical age so no dating until 13 and even then… 16 to make sure dad doesn't kill them for touching his 'lightning bug'... don't judge it's an anime trope that I unfortunately inherited in this world. It took me a lot of the last 2 years to convince him not to vaporize any girl I'm going to date if I wait till 16.

"Just making sure you remember lightning bug." He says with a smile, even if it's slightly worried.

"Okay dad I'll see you tomorrow then go in the forest. Don't worry I won't fight anything too strong for me." I say placatingly before walking into my birth families Japanese style mansion. Running in I just don't see him let out a sad chuckle.

"Son I think you forgot that slayer parents have to leave their children in a few years… so yes I coddle you but only because I can't see you for years coming soon." He says as a single tear leaves his eye before he composes himself. "But your right, no more kid gloves, let's see how you do here without my help. Because I won't be able to help forever…" walking into the home, unless you were next to him you would not hear his final words of the day "...even if I wish for nothing more then to do so as you run headfirst into the fray. Know That you are not invincible, but I will make you as close as I can…" with that The god of light closes the door with a final click of the day.


	2. Dungeon crawl

770- 14years till canon

Johns age: 7

DeLeon mansion

-slept in your bed-hours: 8

-100% hp and my restored-

"Heck Yeah!" Says the seven year old who gets up at the crack of dawn in bot excitement and because its 'first light'. "Grinding time! Wooooohooooo!" Doing embarrassing dances in excitement he does not notice his father taking photos into a secret scrapbook to embarrass him later on by showing his future friends. Quickly he leaves before the hyperactive ball of light energy notices him and goes downstairs to start breakfast. John quickly changes as fast and leaves to the restroom to tidy up, knowing his father will scrapbook the entire day by taking pictures of him through light sources no matter what he does and doesn't want to be too embarrassed.

Quickly he hurdles the stairs in a flip and lands on his feet in his excitement. He hears the sound of someone clapping and turns to see his father with some pancakes eggs and bacon and some orange juice for two on the table. Then the god deadpans and just says "I'm disappointed son… I give it a five, we both know you could have either gone tighter on the flip and add a second or third there or did a handstand into a backflip at the end… for shame having such a lazy son, perhaps he shouldn't go dungeon crawling today?" He says really not wanting his lightning bug in danger, or around girls, or germs, or bugs, or viole- oh he's still going in the list… let's move on.

"Daaaaad, you promised!" Said a petulant technically 25 year old in a child's body. To be fair he has been trying to train harder for years, if it wasn't for his clothes bonuses and his extra Magic's any other slayer would smoke him in minutes, if that! He loves his father, don't get him wrong but it sometimes feels a little… stifling, to know you have a god level overprotective helicopter parent.

"Huh" the god sighs sadly. "I know son, but can't you let an old man dream." He says even though for a god he is actually quite young in comparison to most. "Now eat your breakfast, okay." He says putting the plate in front of me. I waste no time devouring the food of the gods, technically correct! One other skill I picked up, as my favorite thing in anime is the over the top reactions to food, is actually cooking and well…

-Lv 91- tear 5( demigod)

Use- supplementary

Long ago man first hungered… but soon that hunger grew, and lost interest in the blandness of the past and moved on to create newer and more delicious food. Some though, blinded by their ambition, hungered for the food of a gods table. They failed but you have the chance to make them succeed in their ambitions, are you hungry yet?

100% chance of making something delicious

10% chance of making god tier food

10% chance of fully restoring a person's hp/ mp fully restore

… Yeah I know it's weird… but if you think of it one way god tear food does a temporary boost of a mana pool by 10% also! And yeah apparently I became Yukihero Soma, or considering my looks and specialty Kurokiba Ryo, I think I did alright with the skill. Main downside is all the passives and healings are only 1/10 as effective on me meaning I actually don't like everything I make so it's not as often I cook anymore. I used to get daily cooking side quests every day for my first four years here, which is the only reason I leveled up at all! This is literally my only skill that's even come close to a tear cause of my dads protectiveness!

Anyway I got up to leave before remembering something important. "Dad, did you forget to give me the teleport talisman so you can go and drag me back saying I'm not ready if I don't listen to you?" I say with a misleadingly sweet smile on my face and eyes closed as I use my light make magic to make a masked face with bleeding eyes (an: ichigo's hollow mask no markings but bleeding eyes and sharper teeth with an orochimaru tongue , light comes in several colors, red is one) slowly inch towards him.

My dad starts to freak out and asks "now lightning bug, where would you get that idea from?" He said pulling out the talisman shakely from his pocket and giving it to his son as the mask fades. Inwardly he is cursing at being found out so quickly, 'why is my little lightning bug so smart!' Cries the father internally. 'I just want to make sure he's safe!is that too much to ask?' He says thinking of several ways around his promise. But as he was thinking that I looked at him deadpan thinking 'you've tried doing something like this every day since I said I wanted to fight some monsters.'

"Thanks Dad, I'll try and be back soon!" I yell after grabbing the teleportation ruin, running out the door to descend the mountain. There were hardly anything here that could count as dangerous. The main thing were minor magical creatures that wouldn't look out of place in Harry Potter or something.

But there, of course has to be a dark forest in a magical mountain. And of course it has to be the only natural dungeon for this place… I hate my life. And now I'm wishing dad taught me more then 2 spells in heavenly body magic so I can actually, you know, get there faster! Huh still I know one spell, and will mix with light step… let's try it! "METEOR! LIGHT STEP!" I scream knowing how awesome I'll look right now if I pull it off. Maybe my dad might teach me a new spell? Maybe- "TREE- TREE -TRE-!"

CRASH* "OWwww" I groan on the floor, pitifully.

-skill creation fail-

-prerequisites not met-

-50STR (current 27)

-50VIT (current 41)

-100DEX (current 48)

-Heavenly Body Magic lv 50 (current13)

-Light Magic lv 50 (current 51)

-Skill: Light Step lv20 ( current 5)

-Skill: Meteor lv20 (current 13)

\- mana for failed spell creation/ last: 2 hours

-100 Health

How can this get more humiliating? He says before his eyes widen and turns towards the house as he hears his dad say something he hopes to… well his father I guess but still, would you want your dad to yell "I'M COMING FIREFLY! DADDY IS ON HIS WAY!" No? Didn't think so.

Game SlayerGame SlayerGame SlayerGame Slayer

3hours later

"Dad I'm fine! I'm going to go out again right now! I just didn't know mixing spells reacted like that!" I say exasperated and covered in more bandages then I thought was in the house, even if I'm already healed. "I literally just showed you my status screen! And unless you think the big guy is lying for me please just let me do this" I want to cry in frustration at this point.

"Fine." Said the mother hen god "but no more experiments till I say your ready okay?" He say looking at me expectantly.

"Could I change that to when I put 50 in all stats but DEX and make it 100?" I ask because it seems light is all about speed… kinda obvious.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fine" he said after a ten minute staring match. "But you can't experiment till you are okay? Its not a matter if I think you can figure it out, it's that you aren't strong enough yet." Said the deity making a good argument.

"Fine." I said sulkily. "Can I take this stuff off, and go now?" I ask pulling on the bandages

"Fiiiine ruin an old mans fun why don't you, just meteor there, should be there in less then ten min." He said smiling slyly, knowing I would have been there in 5 minutes if I wasn't to hasty.

Game SlayerGame SlayerGame SlayerGame Slayer

6 min later

"Finally!" I say exasperated by the amount of stuff that got in the way of this today.

In front of me were a mix of dead trees son densely populated no light for through with bark so rotten that it looked like it was oozing poison, craves so ominous looking they might as well have come with their own wyvern nest, and sounds so cheesy it kinda sounds like a C tank horror movies music choice. All and all cliche spooky forest.

-Dark forest natural dungeon-

Lv requirements

-5-?

-6?

-7?

-8?

-9?

-10?

-11 etc

It had from levels 11- 20 crossed out, and question marks in front of what they were. Should I choose 5 though, to get used to them, or should I go 10 and challenge myself?.

-Quest 2 roads-

-road1- lv 5 dungeon

-defeat 20 monsters plus the boss monster

-bonus objective do it in 10 hours before dinner( an it's 9 am right now)

-bonus objective- do it in 3 hours before lunch

-hidden objective-?

-road2- lv10 dungeon

-defeat 80 monster

-defeat the boss monster

-bonus objective do it in 10 hours before dinner

-bonus objective- do it in 3 hours before lunch

-hidden objective-?

Rewards:

\- road 1- 200 exp per objective

-road 2- 500 exp per objective, ?, ?, ?

\- hidden reward-?

...road 2 it is! The main reason is the rewards I can earn, that and I can just teleport out right? I think looking out after pressing the 10. I get a magic circle ready as the world suddenly shifted and it looks like I'm in the center of the forest. All I hear is a ravens caw, it's like it's coming from everyw- I cut off my own thoughts as I look closely on the black, oozing bark on the trees. Out of the ooze it shapes itself into an average size grey raven and flies up… when I follow the wooden bird with my eyes, I find why I only hear ravens… I wish I didn't. Up above me are dozens, possibly hundreds of the same birds with what looks like a freaking tree in the shape of a BIRD. HUMAN. THING. "Observe" I say trying to make sense of the situation

-Forest minion- Raven (X70)

Lv7

HEALTH 100

MANA N/A

STR 10

INT5

WIS5

VIT10

DEX 40

Bio: a spirit of a bird long dead who has come to take souls to the underworld. It doesn't care if your living or dead

-Forest Lord-Raven

Lv11

HEALTH 600

MANA 150

STR 25

INT15

WIS15

VIT60

DEX 70

ABILITY: CANNIBAL:eating another [Forest-Creature] regains that creatures health

Bio: a combination of a spirit of man and bird brought together through dark magic in life. Through death, or more specifically the 'god' of death, it has returned to the world to work enough to fix itself and separate the souls that are tormented.

...This is very messed up. No the f* no, I can't run right now as they would swarm me because they can fly, I can't fight right now as they would swarm me. So… WHAT SHOULD I F*ING DO! I can't just fight while they 'CAW CAW'... okay, trees first. "Observe" I said hoping for good news, no luck.

-Tree of the damned( X16)

Spawn rate 1per 5 min

Health 100

Max spawn at once 10

"Okay, okay trees first, then the little ones with some… RUINS! Take that dad the magic YOU didn't help me with is what I'll win with!" I said grinning psychotically while staring up at the birds in the sky and bringing out my light pen, modified it myself by the way you'll see how soon, I start writing lines with dark light mode on the pen, making it near impossibly hard to see what I'm doing. I start writing connection ruins from tree to tree. They are all grouped up into fours, and it looks like the direction of a compass if the… why is the sun blue? Not important right now.

Avoiding branches and being as quiet as possible. Like I said I haven't studied ruins with my dad, as he never saw the point of it, so I only know 6 ruins. 1) incarcerate 2) shield( hiding behind one now) 3) heal 4) amplification5) fire and 6) explosion! Why am I emphasising the last 3? Because it about to get loud. Now finishing my shield, mixed with amplification, I set of the powder keg… it was beautiful. -100 mp

BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

A regular explosion shield mixed with fire would usually only blow up a tree and half the health, but amplification… that makes everything Times ten. No way I can do something like that again, and so I'm running for a bit. Eventually I find a cave a bit further up the mountain. I stop and think "OH RPG GAMER SENPAI PLEASE BE GOOD LOOT" I found a pick axe… it was chipped at the point. I walk further down the cave to see what else could be in here and see it only goes about 12 meters or nearly 40 ft. I used observe on the cave and found it was a bust on the mine and the pick axe left here. I hear the birds flying after me and I make another shield amp combo… but with one little change.

POV CHANGE: FOREST LORD

'This child DARES cHALLENGE ME' says the thoughts of a dual tones of the two souls forced together. 'Child must DIE' it thinks with glee. Quickly ordering its minions to attack as the boy made a mistake in his shields corner, quickly 50 rush in trying to rush in all at once through the murky looking shield. There are several bright lights in the cave over and over again. Eventually the shield falls, meaning the child must have fallen. Smirking the abomination turns towards the remaining 30 birds asking for them to bring him the carcass of the child, when out of nowhere there was another huge burst of light, and explosion. Taking out the last of my ravens.

'THIS CHILD DIES!' The abomination thought in blood lust. It looks at the cave and aims for the opening. "DARK SKEWER" it says, sounding the most coherent it has so far. It launches several feathers off his wings with trails of oily black tendrils of black magic, it hears a sound like glass breaking. Smirking to itself assured of its victory it goes into the cave and sees the boy with one of his feathers stuck in his gut. Right when he opens his mouth to brag the boy pulls out his feathers and moves his now bloody hand to the wall which glows prettily with symbols of all kinds. Then the boy opens its mouth.

POV CHANGE: JOHN DELEON

What I'm doing is three layers of amped shields with a trick. The trick is two fold, the first is to make the middle shield a fire proof one, and space them out with a corner missing. These things aren't easy to change the shape of so I have to work fast. In between the changed one and the changed one is several fire ruins that I'll light up as they come in. Not gonna lie, I got super lucky they didn't fly out.

-200 mp

After that I waited for a bit when the birds all started rushing in when I let the shield fall. As soon as they all rushed into the cave as much as I can risk I burn them down again, and I feel vindicated at what notice I found next.

-quest objective complete- defeat(80) enemies

-500 EXP

-150 mp

Great… that only leaves me with 135 left for the boss, because I already lost 100 mp With the trees and the cave is starting to shift from the massive amounts of heat and pressure I've been putting on it with my fires and the amount of ravens I fit in this small space. That and I made a mistake, when I made a fire proof shield. I never made a heat proof shield.

-100 HP

Great, I have only 370 hp, and about 135 mp and I have to fight a freaking boss. I think before hearing a hauntingly pained voice scream "DARK SKEWER" coming from outside the cave shattering my last shield like glass as I jump to the side. I feel one of the attack pieces lodge itself in my stomach as I fall to my side. Quickly I grab my pen and draw another shield and amp ruins again. But this time I draw an explosion and amp ruin on a stone. I throw it and start making more making a ring as fast as I can. Not all of them will work, but at least I can kill this freak.

-150hp

-1hp

Slowly I hear the sounds of wingbeats in the opening of the cave. I didn't notice before but this thing looks awful. It looks like a mix of a road kill bird with areas of muscle showing, with a zombie from the walking dead. It has skin literally looking like it's tensing in some areas, but what looks like wood sprouting out of some other areas. And the smell, I'm in a room with the burnt corpses and feathers and I prefer that to his god awful stench. If I didn't know this was an undead corpse then I would know from his smell alone. It somehow swagers over to me and was opening its beak before I pull out his feathers from my stomach. I move to my shield and say "See you in hell TWEETY!"

-100mp

BOOOM!*

"Ha haahaahaha." I laugh insanely as my gambit seems to be paying off. Until two things happen. First of all, I honestly forgot I was in a now unstable cave, so as soon as I start laughing it shakes uncontrollably, secondly the man/ bird? Hybrid thing seems best, starts getting up even if it's shaking badly. "Observe" I say looking at the downed hybrid.

-Forest Lord-Raven

Lv11

HEALTH 155/600

MANA 100/150

Shit, just shit. You know what no. No no NO! I'M NOT DYING IN A CAVE. I look at the burnt birdman and say "LIGHT GOD'S BELLOW" I hit it dead on and get a notice that makes my eye twitch badly.

-30 mp

-critical hit -300 hp

No I'm not mad I made dumb decisions here… shut up. I run out of here as fast as my skinny little 7 year old legs and fall flat on my face as soon as the cave collapses behind me.

-quest objective complete- defeat boss monster

-bonus objective complete- do the quest in 10 hours. Time 6 hours 43 min

Hidden objective found- take out all of the Tree of the damned before fighting the mob or boss monster

2000 exp, ring of the forest guardian, cloak of the forest guardian, the serpent of the damned (serpent sword)

-You defeated 83 (forest minions) ravens, 16 trees of the damned

-reward: 207.5 exp, 47 forest feathers( raven), 36 sharp beaks, 9 magic eyes. 48 exp, 3 enchanted wood, 10 (dark) enchanted wood, 5 dark forest guardian arrow(s)

-You defeated the boss (Forest Lord) Raven

-skill book, Ravens song (Rapier), 100 exp

-you leveled up!

"Heh heh, I heh did it!" I exclaimed looking at the cave and all the rewards in my requip/ inventory space. I am so drained and tired if anything comes my way I'm dead, so even if I know the consequences… I must use it.

"Teroporto" I scream with my hand clenched towards the sky as a blinding flash of awe inspiring light cleaves through the sky, cutting the clouds asunder… unfortunatly the cool didn't last to long.

"LIGHTNING BUG! ARE YOU HURT, WHY ARE YOU SO CUT UP WAAAAH!" You know, you would think a several hundred year old god would be this overbearing… okay overbearing in this way. And while I love my father, I don't always love what he does.

"Dad… can't… breathe…" I say looking very purple right now. Oh splotches and dark guh-sleep.

"LIGHTNING BUG!"


	3. An explanation of the story-670 wordspls

Okay first off I feel like I should explain the last chapter. In anime a few main types of dad, the two I based Kiria off of was Joichiro from Food Wars, and Isshin Kurosaki from bleach. Joichiro because he is very private with his actual life and genuinely wants his kid to succeed in life but doesn't want to hand him anything. Isshin because; he doesn't know what to do properly, he is hundreds of years old, he doesn't know how to express himself, and he is very emotion driven. He has been mostly alone for a long time, and I will go into his backstory later

I also understand that some say I made John to girly, or child like but I like to think it was a little realistic for the situation. Put it this way; he just died unexpectedly, he will never see his original family before, he has some scattered memory of his two year old alternate orphan self with knowledge that can lead to the end of the world.

Not to mention the fact he is 21 in base knowledge, while only being 7 emotionally and physically. Just because you understand the theory does not mean you do in practice, so remembering a violent death, and the death of your parents for young you would mess most people up. And for those thinking he should emotionally be 21 I'll put it this way. What happens if you put a marathon for a biography for a guy that goes pretty much fast forward for the man's whole life, most likely a toddler, who has not developed memory yet will most likely lose interest or memory of it.

The main thing keeping from going like the dc joker is gamers mind and Kiria offering things besides training to throw himself into, yes I will through this in later into the story as an explanation.

An anime example of this is shirou emiya. Kiritsugu was in no way ready to handle a child after the fourth war, his wife died, his daughter taken from him and slowly dying and leaving his adopted kid to his enemies that would kill him without a thought. Shirou had different problems of his own; he lost his sense of self, and became mentally and spiritually warped enough to gain a reality marble. He lost him self in Kiritsugu's dream so much that he wasn't seen as human in mind anymore.

Now here is the reality of iseki anything; you lost your entire world, everything might kill you and or be completely different, and finally a lot of them have violent deaths that honestly are pretty messed up. Next in a lot of fics and some anime, usually they meet god and some, like my own, have to wait in a void for an indeterminate time first just drifting or resting. Without gamers mind being the duck tape for his psyche he would have broken, so Kiria is trying in his own way to gently mend the cracks.

There are plenty of fics, and eventually my own, where the character either needs to shut down or doesn't have gamers mind. The best example of one that I think has the most realistic psyche would be DC remastered addition as he anchors himself to his mother. But when his mom eventually dies, he snaps hard, and if I remember right he takes over a girl once, making her a copy of his mind without the gamers mind, what happens is that she goes ape shit and tells him his mental problems and lays them out to bare.

Now I'm not going to go over any of that right now, but I hope to be able to do it in the future. Instead of some filler episode.

If any of you can think of something I didn't add please tell me in the comments, I do read them, and thank you for reading this. Ps-670 words from my word count


End file.
